


Fireworks

by buckyjbarnnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Blowjob, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyjbarnnes/pseuds/buckyjbarnnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a nice birthday gift from Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Given that you guys seemed to like? (you didn't hate it at least) the first thing I published here I thought why not try writing something again. Also, yesterday was Stevie's birthday and he is my son so I thought he deserves a good birthday blowjob from his Bucky. This is just porn because well, it's kinda fun to write and I wanted to get Steve laid for his birthday (even if I'm a day late).   
> Another important thing. Maybe the tittle is shit because I originally saved this as 'succ'.   
> There might be some mistakes here and there, since I don’t have a beta reader and I am very Latina.   
> Anyways, hope you like it!!! and if you don't, well at least I tried lmao. By the way, hope y'all americans had a great 4th of July.

The only thing that could be heard in the room, were the sounds that a desperate gasping and moaning Steve was doing. In his mind blurred by the wonderful sensations, his only thought was that of the man kneeled before him; his hair and how soft it is at the touch, his cherry red lips contrasting with his pale skin, his strong calloused blood and flesh hand contrasted by the cool hard metal hand. And those eyes. Those eyes that were an incredible gray color that held such an intense and beautiful way of mirroring and projecting emotions. Those eyes that were the only possible salvation for Steve, and that now were blown and wild with lust, want, desire and the deep love that was only for him.

Bucky had been doing wonderful things with his mouth to Steve since they were around 15 years old. Steve still remembers the very first time his glorious and sinful mouth wrapped around him. He was very skinny, very horny and very unexperienced, so he wasn’t sure if the whole thing was a good idea, given that his ma could’ve returned from work at any second, but after the very first lick Bucky gave to his cock, any preoccupation was completely erased, and he only clung to the sensations that Bucky provided him with. Bucky sucking him off always had that effect on him. Even in the worst of the situations.

After that very first time, it never stopped. Bucky would suck him off every time he could, and that only increased when they moved in together. It didn’t even stop when they were in Europe with the Commandos. Certainly, it wasn’t going to stop now, after 70 years of being separated. Steve wasn’t one to complain really, as long as he could return the favor.

 

Steve throws his head back with his lips parted and puts more pressure on his elbows as he arches a little bit when Bucky licks the frenulum and then sucks the head of his cock rather enthusiastically. Steve thinks he sees stars. He likes the way he can concentrate on the sensations while he has his eyes closed, the way he can so thoroughly feel how much Bucky is enjoying this and how wonderful it feels to have the only person he’d ever trust enough to touch him in this way, and any other honestly, this close. Although he loves just to allow himself to feel and moan at how Bucky would open his throat completely and just let Steve slide inside his mouth, moving his tongue and just staying there, engulfing him completely, he also loves to stare right at what is going on. He wouldn’t change the intense way Bucky stares back at him while he sucks and creates friction with his hand at the base, or how his eyelashes cast a shadow on his cheeks when he looks down and releases Steve with a wet and completely obscene pop, to only keep moving his hand with just the right amount of pressure for it to be tight, and then to look back up at Steve with his lips all swollen and red and a faint blush in his cheeks. Steve really doesn’t know what he enjoys more, so he just alternates between closing his eyes and licking his lips or chewing on them while he stops himself from actually screaming from all the pleasure, and staring at how Bucky takes him apart with just only his mouth.

This particular activity that is almost a habit for both of them only turned more fun after the serum. Steve wasn’t particularly small before it, but certainly after it, he was gifted with an enviable length and girth. He still remembers how eager Bucky was to find out about this particular part of Steve’s body after all the serious stuff passed when he retrieved him from HYDRA. It was almost comical and endearing how Bucky praised him when they got some time for themselves. Bucky still has the same look of hunger and want he had that very first time he saw Steve after the serum every single time they are together. Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t reciprocate the feeling.

 

Steve wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. The only thing in his mind was _Bucky_ and _yes, more, please_ and _oh fuck yes_ and a litany of pleads and profanities he was positive he only said when Bucky was blowing him or fucking him dumb.

Bucky was focused on the underside vein of his cock, mouthing it and licking it while his cool metal hand fumbled with his balls. He then again took him completely and down his throat, contracting his muscles and making Steve moan rather loud and long, just as he gasped. Steve was panting heavily, as Bucky released him from deep inside his throat slowly and never leaving his gaze. Steve was positive he was looking like a complete mess right now, all flushed and sweating, with his eyes blown wide and his lips just as abused and red as Bucky’s. He liked this look on himself, since Bucky was the one giving it to him. That thought sort turned him on more, if that was possible, and he felt himself throb inside Bucky’s mouth, which caused the brunette to moan around him and close his eyes. Steve had to throw his head back at the wonderful sensation and moan back.

His chest was heaving and he felt himself close, so he pulled himself back, propping himself up with just one arm and reached the other to caress Bucky’s cheek with his thumb. Bucky looked back at him from behind his lashes and angled Steve’s cockhead against his cheek so it poked a little bit and he could feel it from where he was caressing his face. Steve bit his bottom lip at the action and moved his thumb over the lump in Bucky’s cheek, earning a moan from the brunette and another throb from his own dick. He was sure he was going to lose his mind.

Steve moved his hand from Bucky’s face and grabbed a handful of Bucky’s hair, making the latter more eager to please. He opened his mouth in an ‘o’ shape and twitched completely when Bucky used a little bit of teeth on purpose on the underside vein. Steve tightened his grip on Bucky’s hair just on what he thought would be the good side of painful, and just as he released the suction from the head of his cock, he said with a hoarse and low voice with his eyes blown wide with lust and his hair sticking to the sides of his face

“C’mon Stevie, fuck my face. Please fuck my face Stevie, I want you to use my mouth and come all over my face. Please Stevie I need you.”

It wasn’t like Bucky didn’t let Steve fuck his face often. Actually, it happened more often than not, but given that Bucky liked to be in control of every possible situation, he set the pace on every blowjob session. Steve loved for Bucky to control him, to make him come when he wanted to, to drive him to the edge and back. Steve was sure Bucky was the only person he’d ever allow to command him and to take him apart, but just as much as he loved for Bucky to handle him, Steve wasn’t going to waste his opportunity now that Bucky was begging him to fuck his face. He didn’t lose time and used the muscles of his stomach in order to keep himself supported, so he could use his both hands on Bucky’s hair. He grabbed handfuls of his thick long hair, and then proceeded to bob Bucky’s head gently up and down his incredibly flushed cock. If he was moaning and gasping before, now he was sure he was whining and sobbing every time he hit the back of Bucky’s throat. He wanted to keep looking at how pliant and beautiful his Bucky looked in-between his legs, with his mouth wrapped around his cock, but he also wanted to close his eyes and let himself just feel how wonderful this man was. Steve was grabbing at Bucky’s hair each time with more force, making the other make small sounds of pleasure around him, driving Steve completely insane and making him fuck Bucky’s face harder and harder.

He was panting, moaning and rhetorically repeating nonsense as his hips snapped to meet the commands of his hands on Bucky’s hair. He was sure he was going to come harder than he ever did at any minute now. He was overwhelmed with how lucky he was to have Bucky, not only because of the mind blowing sex they always had, but because he truly loved him and cared for him. He couldn’t even start to believe that he got to have such a wonderful human being next to him all the time, ready to fight for him or with him, and possibly eager to give his life if it meant that Steve was going to be alright.

Steve felt the overwhelming sensation of deep love for Bucky and the pleasure he was providing him, and suddenly he knew that was it. He was going to come, and he attempted to warn him, although it wasn’t really a needed thing by now, since this was probably the billionth time they’d done this, but still, Steve tried to force the words out of his irrational mind in what was almost a shout, with a wrecked voice and accompanied by several gasps.

“Buck— _Bucky!_ —Baby- Oh fu—ck, _oh fuck_ —I’m gonna fucking come baby, _babe_ — _oh shit!_ ”

Despite his incoherent attempt of a warning, Bucky didn’t try to move his head. Actually, he pressed down Steve and let the hot white spurts slide down his throat. Steve nearly _screamed_ out of pleasure when he came, and he trembled and shuddered. He released Bucky’s head and he threw himself back into the mattress. He closed his eyes and left his hands stay limp by his sides, as Bucky kept sucking him clean as he still shuddered lightly from the intensity of his orgasm. Eventually he had to stop Bucky, because the overstimulation was way too much and it just hurt. He was still panting and incoherent, looking at everything in a blur and half lidded. He felt how Bucky climbed next to him and took his face in his hands, looking at him with that beautiful expression of affection and fondness he only aimed at Steve. He then kissed his cheek, his eyelids, his nose, his chin and finally a quick peck on his mouth. Steve was still way far too gone after that amount of pleasure, so he just laid there boneless, with Bucky hovering over him and kissing him tenderly. Even in his daze, he could feel the hardness of Bucky’s erection on the side of his hip, so he opened his eyes, and mumbled completely fucked but eager to reciprocate.

“Babe…what about you?” He said, as he slowly reached a hand and palmed Bucky’s cock softly but applying enough pressure for it to feel nice.

“It’s okay Stevie. It’s not about me tonight. By the way? Happy birthday baby.” Bucky said tenderly in a small whisper as he moved Steve’s hand away from his dick. Then he kissed Steve on the cheek again and shifted enough to rest his head on Steve’s shoulder, mouthing slowly at his neck, as the blond wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulder. Eventually, after laying together in this position for a while, Bucky said almost as a whisper but enough for him to catch up, “I’m so happy to be next to you baby. Fuckin’ love you so much Stevie.” Steve smiled almost drifting off, and squeezed lightly his arm around Bucky and replied whispering, “Fuckin’ love you too Buck. Thank you for…jus’ everything.” And he moved his head and buried his nose in Bucky’s hair.

They laid there contently in that position until the fireworks started and casted colorful shadows in the dark of their room. Steve couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
